


This Is A High

by redflowerblooming



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflowerblooming/pseuds/redflowerblooming
Summary: He had never imagined all those years ago that selling his soul to Satan for a world famous band would have him ending up here, but now that he was here he doesn’t think he’d actually want to change anything.





	This Is A High

**Author's Note:**

> Title is basically a combo of the 2 Blur songs "This Is a Low" & "She's So High".
> 
> So Stu is trans in this, & he doesn't really use any 1 particular term for his genitalia- which is why Murdoc occasionally switches back & forth. I also didn't really specify how far along he is in his pregnancy, but I'd like to think he's a little farther along than you may initially think because he has one of those weird pregnancies where he doesn't show for a while because the babies are resting in a weird spot or something.

It’s been roughly a few weeks since his things have started to go missing. At first it wasn’t such a big deal, a shirt here and there - half the time he doesn’t remember where he puts them in the first place. Things get thrown around or get buried under other things, and what does he care? He’s got enough money to buy a new shirt for every day of the year if he wanted to. But they’re _his_ , and when he can’t find them in any of the usual places he starts to get annoyed. And really, this is just ridiculous.

Though subtlety isn’t really his thing, he tries discreetly looking around or asking odd questions to ascertain if this is happening to his band mates as well. It soon becomes apparent that this thievery is connected to him and him alone. It doesn’t help that his room always primarily smells of tobacco ashes and other chemicals,making it hard to track any kind of scent that may be connected with the thief; not to mention his scent receptors aren’t as strong since his nose was broken eight different times. He’s not even sure how this mysterious thief could have gotten into the house without anyone else seeing them, as it often seems to happen more in the middle of the day, when he actually tends to sleep, than at night.

Finally, he finds a clue - one of his socks out in the hall, which wouldn’t be so strange if it wasn’t part of his favorite pair. When he picks it up he detects a whiff of the Dullard, but something about it is slightly off, not quite the same scent as usual.

It’s only when the shirt he wore that morning, before he went to sleep after another all-nighter, goes missing does it all start to make sense. He literally put it right by the bed so he’d be able to throw it back on when he got up, so how is it that it’s nowhere to be found? As luck would have it, he notices something sticking out from under his door, and as he opens it finds the remaining sock from his favorite pair. When he goes to grab it another piece of fabric catches his eye further down the hall. He grabs the sock and then goes to see what the other piece is, he begins to notice a pattern down the hallway. Every so often there seems to be a dropped or discarded clothing piece, all belonging to him of course. Eventually he realizes the haphazard trail has led him to the unused laundry room, that’s mostly been for occasional storage so far. It has a large closet attached, but it hasn’t really been used for anything yet. Or so he thought.

Even if he didn’t have an alpha’s advantageous senses,if he were a beta or something, he would still be able to tell that this was the origin point of both his missing clothes and the thief’s whereabouts. He can hear soft muffled breaths through the slatted closet door, and while he almost throws open the door, ready to shout and beat the sense out of the wanker if need be, something at the back of his alpha hind brain hesitates and instead has him slowly opening the door.

He’s instantly glad he has as he notices the shock of bright blue hair peeking out of the predominantly black and dark colored clothes, along with a soft looking blanket that he _knows_ isn’t his. The space is a walk-in style closet, big enough that 2D has managed to make a very large fort of clothes and simple bedding.

That’s when it hits him. ‘D is _nesting_.

*******

 

Their relationship has always been on and off again, both physically and emotionally, but they also always end up gravitating back towards one another in the end. That’s probably why Murdoc bit 2D during his last Heat, which had sent the alpha into Rut, marking the Omega and both had been unresponsive to the outside world for a few days.

It became apparent not too long after that 2D had Caught, as he started getting sick almost every day, and eating things he wouldn’t normally dare touch like beef. A doctor’s visit had confirmed he was carrying at least two, if not three kits, since the test didn’t give a very conclusive image at the time. 2D was meant to go to a follow-up visit in a few weeks, and Murdoc had every intention of going with him to this one. It was multiples for certain though, as 2D had rapidly started to show not long after, belly made to seem even larger by his otherwise thin and lanky frame.

They usually had vastly different sleeping schedules, so it wasn’t very common for them to room together, and other than quick scent marks they typically weren’t around each other for much more than normal.

_This_ however, changed many things.

Murdoc can’t believe it’s taken him this long to figure it out. An Omega’s scent was sweeter than that of a Beta’s, and certainly much more than an Alpha’s, but an individual’s scent still varied. Pregnant Omegas gave off a much sweeter scent as their hormones changed, and their scent would even change again, mellowing out a little more, as they began nesting. It explained why he hadn’t immediately picked up on the fact that it was 2D stealing his things in the first place, even if the Dullard was basically the only one who ever came into his room. The Omega’s scent had constantly been shifting lately, not really having a chance to settle yet.

As his bondmate and an Omega, 2D would take comfort in his Alpha’s scent, hence the thefts of anything he had been wearing recently - the things where Murdoc’s scent was the strongest. 2D had taken them, along with some of his own bedding, and made a comfortable nest in the closet room where he was now sleeping. Little sleepy puffs of breath could be heard among an occasional murmur. The Omega was always more of an active sleeper than he was.

2D’s scent was damn near addicting like this, soft and relaxed, smelling of his own scent and the kits growing in his belly. Most of all, smelling like _his_.

He could feel himself starting to chub up, a low rumble building in his throat when 2D started to move, blanket shifting as the omega’s head lifted, looking up at the alpha with heavy lidded eyes.

“ ‘Ey, Muds” 2D’s sleepy scent was still present, but now he smelled much more content and relaxed - dare he even say happy?

“ Wotcha’ doin’ down there Faceache?” Murdoc used the nickname in a mostly teasing manner now, and it was apparent 2D knew that as well, seeing as his scent didn’t change at all.

“ ‘S quiet ‘n cozy down here, doesn’ make me head hurt as much.” He yawns a little before smiling up at Murdoc. “Yew should come join me.” He shifted aside, patting his hand on the soft looking duvet. The movement uncovered the Omega’s stomach, lifting his shirt up slightly so the rounded swell was peeking out beneath.

Murdoc was practically transfixed by the sight, omega looking soft and relaxed, vulnerable for the alpha alone, stomach swollen huge with his kits. 2D was smiling, and as the alpha took an involuntary step forward the omega starts a little trilling sound, soft in the back of his throat.

That makes the decision for him, as an alpha he was basically helpless in the face of an Omegan Purr. It was the ultimate sign of trust, something only done when they felt the safest and happy. He shifts 2D’s legs apart so he can lay in the V between them, resting his face in the crook of the omega’s neck. He takes in some greedy lungfuls of 2D’s scent, nuzzling at the spot right behind the omega’s ear that has him releasing fresh bursts of his scent. Murdoc chuffs lowly, which has 2D trilling even louder as he tries to nestle under the alpha’s head.

They rest like that for a while, nuzzling and scenting each other, the alpha every so often licking or nipping at the omega’s bondmark, which was situated in the crook of his shoulder. He was sucking on it now, renewing the scent, and it was starting to affect 2D. The omega was trying to shift subtly, and when that fails he mewls softly, panting as he tips his head to the side to give the alpha more access to his throat.

It was things like this that got Murdoc going, a low rumble building deep in his chest as he starts to suck harder on the mark before helping 2D get his shirt off so they can continue. The alpha starts nipping his way down the omega’s chest, stopping to lave the tiny nipples with his tongue until they were shiny with his saliva and hardening into peaked buds.

“Ahh, Muds.” The soft moan has the alpha groaning in pleasure, grinning like a shark as the omega whines and spreads his legs wider. The arousal in 2D’s scent has gotten much stronger by this time, pleasing the alpha as he bends his head again, this time pulling one of the nipples into his mouth as he begins to suck. He switches sides after a moment, while 2D’s moans continue to get louder. By this time, Murdoc could smell the slick starting to leak from his omega.

“Fuck, ya ready to go already?” Murdoc asks, slightly teasing as he knew pregnant omegas got riled up much more easily. At 2D’s needy whine, he rumbles again - a low deep sound that has a fresh wave of slick gushing from the omega as he rakes his fingers down Murdoc’s back.

“Please,” 2D whimpers, thighs shifting more visibly now the wetter he got. His desperate little mewl is like music to Murdoc’s ears, a symphony for him alone.

“What do we say then, Dove?” He pulls away slightly, teasing, just to hear that panicked little protest before he raises the omega’s hips up in order to pull off his trackies. He tosses them into a corner, not caring where they go, spreading 2D’s legs even wider then they were before. Murdoc could see how wet the omega has gotten, folds glistening under the low light, and with his belly swollen like that - _Fuck_ , he looks like some kind of fertility god.

He must’ve been staring for a while because he startles when 2D puts his hand behind Murdoc’s neck and pulls him down into a heated kiss. 2D starts to lick into the alpha’s mouth, though Murdoc quickly takes the lead with his much more versatile tongue. As they continue to kiss, Murdoc manages to reach down between their bodies to gently circle the hardened bud of 2D’s clit. The omega stiffens for a moment before letting out a loud mewl into the alpha’s mouth, pleading with him for more. They break apart after a moment, 2D pulling away to moan loudly, “Alpha!”

“Whas’ the magic word, ‘D?” He grins as the omega narrows his eyes, but as Murdoc pulls his hand away he whimpers in protest.

“Please?” 2D makes it a question as Murdoc pulls back slightly, shuffling downwards so he was in between the omega’s legs, face level with the lower swell of 2D’s stomach. It takes the omega another second before he seems to realize what the alpha wants. “Alpha, _please_!”

He chuckles lowly at that, pleased, “Good boy.” In an uncharacteristic moment of tenderness, he kisses 2D’s stomach, right where he knows the kits are resting. He glances up to see the omega smile at him, before he whines again, urging the alpha to continue with what he is planning. He moves back a little further, so now he can nip and suck some marks into 2D’s inner thighs - claiming him where no one else will see. Murdoc knows he’s teasing the omega, but he can’t help it since it’s so damn _easy_. With a final bite, the alpha turns his attention to the real prize.

2D is practically soaking at this point, slit shiny with slick as he separates the omega’s wet folds. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so pretty, Bluebird.” He uses his thumb to play with the omega’s cock, loving the way it makes 2D squirm and whimper. “You’re so hard for me, pretty boy.” He removes his thumb, ignoring the omega’s disappointed cry as he takes his legs and places them over his shoulders, giving him a better angle for what he wants to do. Spreading 2D open again, Murdoc lets his long tongue loll out of his mouth as he goes to taste his omega. 2D’s slick is sweet, almost like honey, reminiscent of something like ambrosia.

2D was letting out loud pleasured moans, at this point everyone in the house had probably heard them, but Murdoc doesn’t really care. He gently flicks his tongue over the omega’s cock a few times, loving how 2D will try to squirm away from him and press up for more at the same time. He progresses to letting his tongue slowly trace over each of the omega’s folds before he rises up slightly to see if 2D is watching. When he doesn’t seem to feel anything for a few seconds, he opens his eyes, looking down at Murdoc, who let his tongue roll out to its whole length as he starts working it inside of his omega.

2D lets out the loudest cry yet, as the alpha works more of his tongue into him, flicking and curling it to touch that spot inside the omega, causing his thighs to practically clamp around Murdoc’s head. The omega was panting hard now, pale skin flushed a dark red, keening high in this throat while the alpha continues his ministrations,thrusting his tongue as best he can while he returns his fingers to the omega’s hard bud, flicking and circling it to match the rhythm of his tongue.

Murdoc can tell 2D is getting close, thighs starting to tremble on his shoulders. The alpha takes that as his cue to help his Bluebird finish. He slowly pulls his tongue out, the wetness from the omega’s hole forming a damp patch underneath them, and replaces it with three of his fingers - knowing 2D is loose enough now to take them easily. Murdoc pistons his fingers in and out at a rapid pace, and starts to suck on 2D’s cock, softly at first but a little more roughly before he begins humming, the vibrations sending the omega over the edge. He feels 2D stiffen right before he comes, toes curling and letting out a strangled cry as his hole convulses around the alpha’s fingers. Murdoc works 2D through the aftershocks, gently licking around the omega’s cock until he squeaks from overstimulation, pulling away as he gently removes his fingers and mouth.

He sits back and surveys his handiwork, noting how debauched 2D looks - flushed red and panting, lips slightly swollen, hair plastered to his head from sweat. It fills him with a sense of possession, the only reason the omega is like this is because of _him_. A throb from his own cock quickly brings him back into the moment however, as it certainly wasn’t going to get rid of itself - but in all honestly he was too tired to fuck right now, so that left only his hand then.

Pulling his cock out of his trousers, Murdoc quickly gets to it, knowing just how to touch himself to finish this quickly. Twisting his wrist on the upstroke, and gently swiping over the head, spreading his precum around to make things go a little more smoothly. Taking care of 2D already has him close, and all it takes to push him over the edge is 2D looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and whispering, “Come for me, Alpha.”

His eyes closed, he shoots all over the omega’s torso, coating his chest and stomach in white. When he’s done, hands shaking slightly, he starts to rub some of his cum into the skin of 2D’s belly, marking him in a primal alpha fashion. The smell of his kits in the omega combined with the fresh scent of his cum should keep any bold alphas or betas from coming near 2D for a while. 2D wrinkles his nose slightly, but doesn’t say anything.

Tucking himself back in, Murdoc shuffles around 2D, urging the omega to shift onto his side, moving so that he can lay behind him. He wraps his arms around the omega, nestling his face in the nape of 2D’s neck as he cups the swell of his lower stomach, fingers tracing absent patterns on the bump. After a few moments, placing soft open mouthed kisses on 2D’s neck, Murdoc can feel these little flutters under his hands. Startled, he almost pulls back in shock. “Is that -? Are they-?”

2D makes an affirmative noise, “I fink yew woke them up.” He was smiling as he said it however, taking his own hands to press Murdoc’s more firmly against his skin. “They sure are movin’ aroun’ an awful lot. I fink they like when yew talk to them.”

Well, that was certainly an ego boost. He chuckles lowly, pleased that his kits were already starting to recognize him. He would definitely have to get something _very_ nice as a thank you gift for Satan. He had never imagined all those years ago that selling his soul to the big boss for a band would have him ending up here, but now that he was here he doesn’t think he’d actually _want_ to change anything. A world famous band, a mate with a voice like an angel, and kits on the way?

Oh, it would have to be a very _big_ gift indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
